Tampered With Dream
by NotTheGreatestMystery
Summary: This is an older story which I wrote about Band. LOL


So yeah. My name's Hailey Gourinski and I'm your ordinary twelve year old middle school student. Welllll...maybe not completely ordinary. I have a completely ordinary life!!! No, seriously!!! Okay! So MAYBE I don't have the most ordinary life. No need to get huffy about it! scratching in background as editor TRIES to get author to stop making stupid jokes But anyways, I'm here to tell you a story that is going to give you intense nightmares. No, seriously. I'm serious. sigh Okay, fine, it's funny then. So here's how it all came to happen. 

We were on a bus trip the Big-E. Marching band, yeah, yeah I'm a geek, big deal. There were some scary eighth graders from Planet Time To Get On The Band Instructor's Nerves. Yes, very horrific, I know. Gina Asselin couldn't stop complaining about how much the stupid drum weighed and I was seriously bored. And the eighth graders were being really annoying. I wasn't completely sure if I would even make it through the bus ride there, let alone the parade. (Nah, kidding.) Then, speak of the devil, the band instructor stood up to give instructions. All I could really hear was "I've heard that screaming from back seat Fairview more screaming call and response. yelling" I was basically confused but I guess that the concept of "What do we got?!? Bulldog Pride!!!!!!" wasn't too hard to grasp and soon enough I joined in. But THEN key dramatic music the eighth graders made their own chant. "What are we?!? Massive dorks!!!" Blinking repeatedly I looked to Gina Asselin.

"You know, strangely enough, I think someone has been messing with our minds."

Gina looked over to me and nodded.

"Ya know, Hail, I think you may be right. Completely. For once."

I scowled evilly at her and turned away. Now something even stranger was emitting from the eighth graders' mouths.

My eyes grew wide. This seemed to be turning into a comic, you know, where they have those swear bubbles with all that random typing and stuff in it. Something was awfully, horribly, terribly wrong with this trip. Then the band instructor stood again.

"Okay people! We're here! All of you get OFF now and go run around in random circles until I say come back."

By now I was freaking out. Random circles?!? I somehow remember my band instructor being intelligent and not sounding like me when I was in a bad mood. I frantically ran off the bus and hid behind Gina, who was also cowering.

"AHH WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!"

Gina jumped a hundred and ninty feet. She turned to me.

"WHAT THE--! DID WE GET ON THE WRONG BUS?!"

An idea suddenly hit me. And I got really mad. And kicked a tree. And fell over in a screaming heap.

"WHAT KIND OF DEMENTED TRICK ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO PLAY?!?"

I stood up and began to repeatedly kick the tree, scream bloody murder and turn extremely red. Gina started to freak out and climbed on top of the bus. I joined her up there. I wasn't gonna go back down THERE and get killed by a possessed band and instructor. Eeeeek. The band instructor came out of the bus and looked up at us.

"What the HECK do think you're doing!?"

I yelled back to him.

"Hiding from you, sir!"

He glared at the two of us.

"Down! NOW!!"

I screamed and ran off the top of the bus and hid behind a tree. A small, skinny, maple tree that was too thin to hide me.

"Crap. I'm dead."

Suddenly, I sat up and gasped. I was...back on the bus...? And everything appeared to be completely ordinary according to the cussing in the back seat and the band instructor not acting all weird and stuff. What a stupid dream...

"Man, I seriously need to stop drinking those energy drinks..."

Gina looked at me.

"Yeah man, because you screamed in your sleep and the band instructor nearly had a heartattack."

I raised my eyebrows and popped open a caffeine-filled energy drink.

"Man, he nearly gave me one too. We're even."

Gina looked at me like I was crazy.

So yeah. There's the story. Creepy, right? I told you. I might need to write another one of these. I've got band day coming up in October. Good writing material. evil laughter I'll get my kicks. Bahahahaha.


End file.
